


Acrophobia

by slurpitandsee



Category: Arctic Monkeys
Genre: Ferris Wheels, Fluff, I dont, M/M, Rushed, maybe I'll edit one day who knows, okay yeah I didn't lie about the rushed thing, some not-so g-rated language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 18:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10667997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slurpitandsee/pseuds/slurpitandsee
Summary: its in the tags, man





	Acrophobia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [siamesefightingfish](https://archiveofourown.org/users/siamesefightingfish/gifts).



> does anyone else ship this or is it just me and my two friends???! anyways I made this for my buddy my pal, zachariah, he's a good boy and I love him 
> 
>  
> 
> also I didn't even re-read this so its basically

“Only two tickets to ride the Wheel of Love!”

Alex grabbed Richard's shoulder and spun him around to face the ride operator. “Richard, look!” He jumped up-and-down like a giddy schoolgirl and eagerly tugged at his boyfriend's sleeve.

“We've got four tickets to burn, let's do it!”

Richard raised his hands defensively. “Uhh, no thanks… I'm not a big fan of heights,” He muttered, scratching the back of his head.

Alex raised an eyebrow. “How? You're always pretty far up there,” He snickered.

“No, you're always down there! What are you? 5'6? _5'7…_? 5'8 if I picked you up and stretched you out like a rubber band.”

Alex rolled his eyes. “The sun is setting, pleeeease, love. It'll look even better from up there.”

“Why would I need to go up there when the most beautiful thing is down here?” Richard grinned and tucked a loose strand of hair behind Alex's ear as a rosy blush spread across his face.

“Well, I bet it'll look even better against the horizon… Please, Richie I love the big wheel!” He continued to pull on his sleeve, guiding him to the ride entrance. “And, hey, maybe it'll even give me a few song ideas being up there.”

“Alex… I really don't like heights… What if you fell and broke every single bone in your body? How would you feel then?”

Alex stood in silence for a moment. “Well I don't think I'd feel much cos I'd be dead.”

“Well I wouldn't feel too great if you fell off a Ferris wheel and died,” Richard countered.

“Well I'm not going to fall, because you're going to hold onto me like a proper boyfriend, aren't you?”

“Then we'll both fall.” Richard readied a physics lesson on the tip of his tongue.

“We're not going to fall, you know why?”

“Why?”

“They've got seatbelts, and a safety bar, for fuck's sake. We'll be fine. Can we please go? The ride's about to start and I don't want to have to wait.” Alex looked up at him with wide, pleading eyes until he gave in and handed their remaining tickets to the operator. Alex strapped them in and pulled the safety bar down across their laps. Richard held onto the bar, while Alex held onto Richard, putting more trust into him rather than the bar.

“Alex, this doesn't change the fact I'm afraid of heights, you know… I never liked- Uhhhhhhhhh, Alex it's moving. It's moving, Alex. Alex, grab my hand right now or I'm never buying you a funnel cake ever again, I swear on it.”

Alex giggled and squeezed Richard's hand. “I thought you were supposed to be the tough one. You know- beating up all the boys I don't like… Carrying me over puddles… dragging me onto potentially dangerous carnival rides...”

Richard squeezed his eyes shut before they reached the top. “Just tell me when it's over.”

“Open your eyes, Richard, come on. The view is stunning, you're missing out.”

He reopened his eyes on the way down and pulled Alex close as it sped up a notch. “There's no way. You can't make me.”

“Look at me, then. Don't look down, okay?”

“I'm not a child, Alex. It's not like I'm…” The engine powering the ride sputtered and hissed to a halt as they reached the top. “Fuck! Fuck! Alex! Alex! We're going to die, Alex!”

“Richard! You're shaking the seat! Stop it!” Alex grabbed his arms and held him in place. “It's probably only going to be a few minutes, just sit tight.”

“I will not sit tight. In fact, I will sit loose out of spite. Just watch as I-”

Alex rolled his eyes and craned his neck to shut him up with an unexpected, but very welcome kiss. Behind them, two teenagers began applauding, followed by a camera flash. The smaller of the two girls lowered their cell phone and laughed. “I'm definitely putting that on my Instagram!”

**Author's Note:**

> hey man leave a kudos i mean you already made it this far


End file.
